creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Trombork
Ich war auf Besuch bei meinen Eltern. Ich hatte sie schon seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, da mich mein Medizinstudium fast vollständig auslastete. Doch jetzt war die Klausurzeit fürs Erste vorbei und ich konnte mir ein paar Wochen Erholung gönnen. Eigentlich wollte ich mal wieder das Haus meiner Kindheit besuchen, doch dann erhielt ich diese E-Mail von meinen Elten. Sie schrieben, dass sie auf ihr alten Tage „etwas Landluft schnuppern wollten“. Anfangs hielt ich das Ganze lediglich für eine Ankündigung, dass sie die nächste Zeit im Urlaub wären, doch das war weit untertrieben. Sie gaben ihr Stadtleben vollkommen auf und zogen aufs Land. In ihrer Mail stand zwar, dass sie es wegen persönlichen neuen Erkenntnissen über Gesundheit und dem inneren Lebensfrohsinn taten, doch ich vermutete, dass sie irgendeinen Ratgeber von einem selbsternannten Guru gelesen haben, der mal für zwei Minuten meditiert hatte und sich plötzlich für erleuchtet hielt. Aber ich wollte mich nicht allzu sehr darüber ärgern. Wenn meine Eltern glücklich auf dem Land waren, dann sollte ich der Letzte sein, der irgendwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte. Die generellen Vorzüge des Landlebens konnte ich schließlich auch nachvollziehen. Es war ruhig, die Luft war sauberer, die Anzahl der benachbarten Mitmenschen war überschaubarer und man wurde seltener gestört. Auch wenn ich definitiv ein Stadtmensch war, konnte ich den Wunsch nach dem Land verstehen. Trotzdem erreichte die Abgelegenheit des Dorfes völlig neue Maßstäbe. Es begann damit, dass mein Navi runter von der asphaltierten Straße, auf einen relativ dicht bewachsenen Feldweg deutete. Die Felder sahen aus, als hätte man sie schon vor Jahren sich selbst überlassen. Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass am Ende dieses Weges ein Dorf liegen sollte, doch eine andere Wegbeschreibung hatte ich nicht. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich daran glaubte, fuhr ich den Weg entlang, beschloss aber nach spätestens einer Stunde umzudrehen und meine Eltern mal anzurufen. Ich fuhr bereits eine dreiviertel Stunde durch die eigentlich ganz ansehnliche Landschaft, bis ich es endlich sah. Häuser! Es waren nicht gerade viele. Maximal hätten gerade einmal vierzig Leute in das Dorf gepasst. Dazu kam noch, dass es so dermaßen abgelegen war, dass man hier wahrscheinlich eine völlig neue Verfassung errichten konnte, ohne dass der Staat etwas davon mitbekam geschweige denn etwas einzuwenden hätte. Das Dorf selbst lag an einem sehr schönen Ort. Es war am Rande eines Waldes und die Felder drumherum sahen, im Gegensatz zu den Feldern am Anfang des Weges, sehr gut und vor allem intensiv gepflegt aus. Da es keine Parkplätze oder ähnliches gab, stellte ich meinen Wagen am Wegesrand ab und ging zu Fuß durch das Dorf. Meine Eltern hatten mir nicht geschrieben wo genau sie eingezogen waren, doch in Angesicht der Größe des Dorfes, sollten sie nicht schwer zu finden sein. Mir fiel auf, dass einige Häuser offensichtlich unbewohnt waren. Aus den restlichen Gebäuden drangen Stimmen, doch keine einzige kam mir vertraut vor. Ich sah, wie Leute auf den Feldern in der Ferne arbeiteten. Dort konnte ich allerdings ebenfalls keine bekannten Gestalten erkennen, aber es hätte mich auch gewundert. Meine Eltern waren noch nie Leute, die harte Arbeit suchten und wenn sie sich zur Ruhe setzen, dann bestimmt nicht um Feldarbeit zu erledigen. „Kann ich Dir helfen?“ Ich drehte mich um, damit ich den Ursprung der Stimme ausfindig machen konnte und sah einen strammen, bärtigen Mann zwischen den Häusern stehen. Er trug abgenutzte Klamotten, die von der ganzen Feldarbeit schon enorm verdreckt waren, zudem hatte er eine Mistgabel geschultert. Auch wenn sein Blick sehr prüfend war, so sah er doch sehr herzlich aus. „Guten Tag Sir.“, begrüßte ich ihn, „Ich suche meine Eltern. Sie sollten hier vor einiger Zeit hier hergezogen sein.“ „Ah ja, die Streichers.“, sagte der Mann und ein Hauch von Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, „Die sind vor drei Wochen oder so hier eingezogen. Sehr nette Leute übrigens; vielleicht etwas zu sehr vom Stadtleben geprägt, doch insgesamt sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Jedenfalls... Was wolltest du nochmal wissen?“ „Meine Eltern.“, wiederholte ich, „Ich wollte wissen wo das Haus meiner Eltern steht.“ „Ach ja, stimmt.“, sagte er hastig, „Die wohnen dort drüben.“ Er deutete den Weg zu meiner Rechten entlang. „Drittes Haus links. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sollten sie sogar gerade Zuhause sein.“ Ich bedankte mich und wollte gerade gehen, als er nochmal nach mir rief: „Hey! Falls du vor hast länger zu bleiben; morgen ist Gregors Geburtstag. Kannst gerne vorbeischauen.“ „Ja, mal schauen.“, rief ich zurück leicht überrascht fünf Minuten nach meiner Ankunft zu einem Geburtstag eingeladen zu werden. Ich klopfte an die Tür des Hauses, das mir der Mann gezeigte, welche augenblicklich geöffnet wurde. Meine Mutter stand auf der anderen Seite des Türrahmens und lächelte mich an. Auch ich konnte mein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Nachdem wir uns ausgiebig begrüßt hatten, betrat ich das Haus, in welchem mich auch Vater in Empfang nahm. Es war schön sie nach all der Zeit wieder zu sehen. Ich redete über die Uni, die Klausuren und über alles drumherum, und sie redeten über das Landleben die Leute und wie gut das Alles für das Gemüt wäre. Soweit war alles in Ordnung, bis meine Mutter das aussprach, was ich schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte: „...und seit wir uns daran gewöhnt haben hier ohne WLAN zu leben, haben wir auch viel mehr Zeit über unsere Existenz nachzudenken und außerdem...“ Den Rest hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr, da mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass jedes meiner Hobbys in einer Abhängigkeit zu einem verlässlichen Empfang stand. „Heißt das, ihr seid vollkommen abgeschottet von der Außenwelt?“, fragte ich und merkte erst ein paar Sekunden später, dass ich meiner Mutter ins Wort gefallen war. „Ähm...“, sagte sie leicht irritiert von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, „Also wir haben ein Radio und Thomas von Gegenüber hat einen Fernseher. Der empfängt zwar meistens nichts, aber wenn er es mal tut, versammeln wir uns alle davor.“ „Und was macht ihr dann den ganzen Tag?“, fragte ich und überlegte zeitgleich, wie lange ich eigentlich vorhatte zu bleiben. „Na ja.“, begann sie, „Anfangs sind wir sehr viel durch die Felder und den Wald spaziert; malerische Natur übrigens. Mittlerweile wollen wir uns auch mehr am Dorfgeschehen beteiligen...“ Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Ich versuchte das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und überlegte, was ich hier in den kommenden Tagen tun könnte. Bis jetzt hatten zumindest die Leute hier einen äußerst positiven Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen, auch wenn ich bis jetzt nur mit einem einzigen gesprochen hatte. Es schien wie eine große Familie zu sein. Ich war auch relativ gespannt auf den Wald. Zuhause gab es zwar auch einen Wald, doch dieser war in einem alptraumhaften Zustand. Dort türmten sich Berge von Abfall und das roch man auch. Die Bäche und kleinen Seen hatten durch die Kolonien von Bakterien die seltsamsten Farben angenommen. Manchmal fragte ich mich ob überhaupt noch irgendwelche Tiere in unserem Wald lebten, da selbst die meisten Bäume tot aussahen. Es war einfach ekelhaft, aber mit Sicherheit war es hier anders. Wahrscheinlich dachte ich zu sehr in Klischees, doch etwas in mir sagte, dass die Einwohner hier mit Sicherheit ein offenes Herz für die Natur übrig hatten und auf den Wald achteten. Spazieren gehen war definitiv eine Option hier seine Zeit zu verbringen. Am Besten wäre es, wenn ich mir vorab schon ein grobes Bild von der umliegenden Natur machte, um ungefähr zu wissen, worauf ich mich einstellen sollte. „Möchtest Du mal deine Sachen in dein Zimmer tragen?“, hörte ich meinen Vater sagen, was mich erneut aus meinen Gedanken zog. Meine Sachen befanden sich noch im Auto und ich hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise Lust sie jetzt dort rauszuholen. „Das mache ich später.“, antwortete ich, „Hört mal, ich saß seit heute morgen fast durchgehend im Auto und ich muss mich noch ein bisschen bewegen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich mir noch ein bisschen die Beine vertreten gehe und auf dem Rückweg dann gerade noch meine Sachen aus dem Wagen hole?“ Meine Eltern hatten nichts dagegen einzuwenden und so ging ich nach draußen. Es war später Nachmittag, doch da wir uns mitten im Hochsommer befanden, stand die Sonne noch relativ hoch. Ich sah, wie die Leute auf den Feldern nach und nach ihre Arbeit niederlegten und sich langsam in ihre Häuser begaben. Es musste ziemlich anstrengend sein bei den Temperaturen, die diese Jahreszeit mit sich brachte, auf dem Feld zu arbeiten. Ohne ein konkretes Ziel zu haben ging ich los, doch merkte schnell, dass mich meine Füße in Richtung Wald trugen. Ich hatte nicht vor sonderlich viel Zeit im Wald zu verbringen. Mehr als einen groben Überblick über die dort verlaufenen Pfade wollte ich nicht. Allerdings war ich mir tatsächlich nicht einmal sicher, ob es dort überhaupt so etwas wie Pfade oder gar richtige Wege gab, denn so wie dieser Landstrich auf mich wirkte, zweifelte ich es sehr stark an, dass es hier einen Förster oder Ähnliches gab. Der Wald vor mir war wie eine dicke Mauer aus grünem Geäst. Ich konnte keine Lücke erkennen, durch die man hindurch schlüpfen könnte, doch es führte ein Trampelpfad zwischen den Feldern darauf zu und so folgte ich ihm zuversichtlich. Je näher ich dem undurchschaubarem Gestrüpp kam, desto deutlich tat sich eine kleine Lücke in der Mauer aus Blättern und Ästen auf. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, doch für einen normalen Menschen reichte es. Ich trat hindurch und befand mich plötzlich in einer anderen Welt. Das schwache Licht, das es durch das dichte Blätterdach schaffte, erhellte in einem goldenen Glanz den überwachsenen Waldboden, dessen Flora eine Vielfalt offenlegte, wie sie in keinem Gemälde der Welt eingefangen werden konnte. Die Bäume ragten wie riesige, braune Säulen empor, die das grüne, schimmernde Dach trugen, in welchem sich kaum eine Lücke abzeichnete. Ich konnte nur etwa eine Hand voll der Baumarten um mich herum bestimmen und das war nicht einmal die Hälfte der Bäume, die mich in nächster Nähe umgaben. Der Boden war übersät mit Farnen, Pilzen, Laub, Steinen und Kräutern. Auch einige Blumen wuchsen aus der lockeren Erde hervor, und stachen als farbenfrohe Flecken aus den grünen Farbtönen der Natur hervor. Es roch nach Tannennadeln, Laub, Baumharz, Leben und Natur. Der Waldboden schien ein einziger Organismus zu sein. Er wimmelte nur so von kleinen Tierchen, was den Anschein erweckte, das er sich selbst bewegen würde. Ich hockte mich runter, um das Trieben genauer zu beobachten. Hauptsächlich waren es Waldameisen, die ihrem Tagewerk nachgingen, aber dazwischen tummelten sich auch Käfer der unterschiedlichsten Art. Die meisten von ihnen kamen mir bekannt vor, doch ich hatte sie noch nie in so großer Zahl auf einmal gesehen. Eigentlich gehörte ich zu den Leuten, die bei Insekten möglichst schnell das Weite suchten, aber die Krabbeltiere waren anders. Sie waren mit dem Gesamtbild der Natur in einem ungehinderten Einklang. Früher hatte ich solche Insekten nicht einmal als richtige Lebewesen wahrgenommen, doch jetzt sah ich wie sehr sie einen signifikanten Teil das Großen und Ganzen zu verzeichnen hatten. Jede einzelne von ihnen gab dem Wald die Lebendigkeit, die mich so sehr in ihren Bann zog. Ich richtete mich wieder auf. Das helle zwitschern von Vögeln drang an mein Ohr. Die Baumkronen raschelten durch den Wind, der hindurch pfiff und ein der Ferne hörte ich einen Bach plätschern. Verzaubert von dieser plötzlichen Reizüberflutung ging ich tiefer in den Wald hinein. Es gab keinen Pfad, dem man hätte folgen können, doch bis jetzt konnte ich mich immer auf meinen Orientierungssinn verlassen, zumal dieser Ort gespickt mit Details war. Die Bäume waren mit sämtlichen Kletterpflanzen überzogen und auch die Felsen waren mit Moos bewachsen. Überall raschelte es in den Büschen und manchmal sah ich, wie ein Fuchs, ein Reh oder ein Hase daraus hervor sprinteten. Wo man auch hinsah, überall entfaltete sich der Glanz des Lebens in seiner Urform und zeigt all seine Fassetten. Dies hier konnte man nicht mit dem Wald von meiner Heimat vergleichen. Nicht nur das; ich weigerte mich zunehmend die Ansammlung von Müll und halbtoten Pflanzen, die vor meiner Haustür wucherte noch einen „Wald“ zu nennen. Die Bäume Zuhause waren nichts weiter als seelenlose, stur gen Himmel ragende Stangen, die mit ihren Blättern so etwas wie „Leben“ vortäuschen wollten, doch sie wurden von Menschenhand gestutzt und verstümmelt, bis sie alle in Reihe und Glied stehend gleich aussahen. Diese hier hatten kunstvoll geschwungene Äste, die in perfekter Haltung standen, um das Sonnenlicht aufzufangen. Ihre dicken, knorpeligen Stämme zeugten von ihrem Alter, was mit Sicherheit das eines jeden Menschen überschritt. Ich achtete gar nicht mehr drauf, in welche Richtung ich ging. Mein gesamter Fokus war mit der Erfassung meiner Umgebung beschäftigt. Jetzt konnte ich voll und ganz nachvollziehen, was meine Eltern an diesen Ort verschlagen hatte. Irgendwann spürte ich, wie sich mein Mund immer trockener anfühlte, wodurch ich instinktiv in meine Hosentasche griff und zog eine kleine Tüte mit Pfefferminzbonbons daraus hervor. Ich wickelte die Folie ab, steckte sie in die Tüte zurück und schob mir weiße Kugel in den Mund, um sofort die sich ausbreitende Frische im Mund zu spüren. Gut gelaunt setzte ich meinen Sparziergang fort. Es war alles so unbeschreiblich idyllisch, dass ich schon überlegte meinen Ausflug zu verlängern. Plötzlich hing ich irgendwo mit meinem Bein fest. Ich fiel bäuchlings zu Boden, wobei mir die Tüte mit den Bonbons aus der Hand flog. Auch wenn mein Körper etwas schmerzte, so war es doch eher der Schreck, der mich härter traf. Ich setzte mich auf und sah eine Wurzel die aus dem Boden ragte. Ein genervtes Stöhnen drang es meinem Mund. Nachdem ich sichergestellt hatte, dass ich keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, richtete ich mich auf und suchte nach meiner Tüte. Sie musste irgendwo auf dem dichtbewachsenen Boden liegen, also tastete ich danach. Zuerst griffen meine Hände nur in schlammigen Modder, doch dann fühlte ich die glatte Oberfläche der Tüte und zog sie hervor. Ein Blick hinein verriet mir sofort, dass die meisten Bonbons hinaus gekullert sein mussten und dann bemerkte ich, wie etwas von der Tüte heruntertropfte. Als ich einmal daran schnüffelte, versetzte mich der Geruch sofort in den Moment zurück, indem mal eine Maus hinter meinen Kühlschrank gepisst hatte. Angewidert ließ ich die Verpackung fallen und kramte in meinen Taschen nach einem Tuch oder Ähnlichem, doch bis auf ein paar Flusen waren sie komplett leer. Ich überlegte zuerst noch, ob ich mir ein Blatt von einem der Bäume pflücken und es darin einwickeln sollte, doch dann entschied ich vielleicht morgen noch einmal vorbei zu kommen, und es dann mitzunehmen. Von einem Tütchen hängt des Leben des Waldes schließlich auch nicht ab. Ich ging noch gefühlt ein bis zwei Stunden durch den Wald. Überall gab es etwas neues zu sehen und so vergaß ich immer mehr die Zeit, bis sich der Wald vor mir versperrte. Die Bäume stand viel dichter aneinander als sonst, und zwischen ihnen ragten dornige Büsche empor. Für mich war das ein klares Zeichen umzukehren. Ich war sowieso schon viel zu lange im Wald herumgewandert. Da es keine linearen Wege gab, war es deutlich schwieriger den Weg zu finden, aber die grobe Strecke hatte ich definitiv im Gedächtnis behalten, weswegen ich mir dahingehend keine Sorgen machte. Der Wald begann nach und nach dunkler zu werden. Grillenzirpen erklang aus allen Ecken und in der Ferne hörte ich den Ruf einer Eule. Ich ging ein paar Schritte schneller, da ich nicht wissen wollte, wie finster dieser Wald noch werden konnte. Nach einiger Zeit, in der ich im Laufschritt meinen bisher gegangenen Weg zurückverfolgte, hielt ich plötzlich inne. Vor mir lag eine kleine Lichtung, in deren Mitte ich ein besonders dicker Baum erstreckte. Die Lichtung sah zwar sehr gemütlich und einladend aus, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, vorhin betreten zu haben. Ich musste irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein und diese Erkenntnis ließ langsam aber sicher ein Unbehagen in meinem Körper ausbreiten. Als ich mir die Umgebung genauer ansah, konnte ich keinen der Bäume wiedererkennen. Auch der Bach plätscherte aus einer ganz anderen Richtung, als er es eigentlich sollte. War das überhaupt der Bach, an welchem ich zuvor vorbeikam? Ich versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren und überlegte mir eine Möglichkeit mich irgendwie zu orientieren. Als ich diesen Wald betrat, war es später Nachmittag und die Sonne stand hinter mir. Demnach lag das Dorf ungefähr in südwestlicher Richtung. Ich suchte nach den letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Durch das Blätterdach war es ziemlich schwer überhaupt irgendetwas vom Himmel zu erkennen, doch auch das Dach des Waldes hatte Löcher, und diese Löcher gaben mir zumindest eine begründete Vermutung, wo die Sonne unterging und demnach Westen liegen musste. Also hielt ich mich leicht links von Westen und rannte los. Ich stolperte mehrere Male, aber verletzte mich nie nennenswert und stand jedes mal sofort wieder auf. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verließen langsam den Landstrich und wichen der herannahenden Finsternis. Wenn die Nacht hereinbrach und den Wald in endgültige Schwärze hüllte, ständen meine Chancen den Ausweg zu finden auf Messers Schneide. Die Blätter ließen die Sonnenstrahlen schon fast nicht durch, aber das Mondlicht hätte keine Möglichkeit Licht zu spenden. Ich rannte immer schneller und erreichte Geschwindigkeiten, die ich mir niemals zugetraut hätte. Meine Gedanken waren vollkommen bei meinen Eltern, die sich mit Sicherheit schon Sorgen machten. Plötzlich krallte sich etwas schmerzhaft an mein linkes Bein fest. Ich stürzte der Länge nach zu Boden und schlug mir beim Versuch mich abzufangen die Arme auf. Mein Schmerzensschrei schallte von den Bäumen wieder. Ein Schmerz, als hätte jemand mit einer Sense grob die Haut von meinem Bein geschält, ließ meinen Körper erzittern und mich einige Minuten keuchend am Boden liegen. Ich schaute zu meinem Bein, welches sich in einem Dornengestrüpp verfangen hatte, das schon in einer fast aggressiven Art und Weise aus dem Boden wucherte. Die Äste des Gewächses hatten sich in einer Art und Weise die Fangarmen ähnelte um mein Bein geschlungen und stachen ihre Zentimeter großen Dornen tief in das Fleisch meines Beines. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und neigte mich langsam in die Richtung der Pflanze, was die Dornen nur noch tiefer in mein Gewebe trieb, was eine ungesund aussehende Menge Blut aus den Wunden tropfen ließ. Langsam versuchte ich die Äste von meinem Bein abzulösen, doch es funktionierte nicht wirklich. Die meisten Dornen rissen durch mein ziehen noch größere Wunden, bis sie schließlich abbrachen. Als ich nach gefühlt zehn Minuten Bäche von Schmerzenstränen die Wange runter liefen und eine besorgniserregende Menge Blut unter mein Bein angesammelt hatte, befreite ich schließlich mein Bein aus dem Gestrüpp, doch das erhoffte Gefühl der Erlösung blieb aus. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und der brennende Schmerz ließ nicht ab. Damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnten, zog ich noch die Dornen einzeln aus meinem Körper, doch jede einzelne davon fühlte sich an, als hätte sie riesige Widerhaken ausgefahren, was durch mein unkontrolliertes Zittern nur noch schlimmer wurde. Irgendwann schaffte ich es allerdings auch die letzte Dorne zu entfernen, aber der Schmerz ließ nicht ab. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, fiel allerdings erneut. Ich raffte mein ein zweites Mal auf und schaffte es irgendwie mich zu stabilisieren und so humpelte ich los. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren endgültig verschwunden und die Bäume konnte ich nur noch gerade so als Umrisse wahrnehmen. Oft wäre ich fast mit meinem Baum zusammengestoßen, doch ich ging langsam und tastete mich vorwärts. Hin und wieder stolperte ich über eine Wurzel oder ähnlichem und taumelte, doch konnte mich immer gerade noch so vom Fallen abhalten. Allerdings schoss jedes mal, wenn ich mit meinem linken Bein auftrat, eine Welle aus Schmerzen durch meinen Körper und brachte mich zum stöhnen. So irrte ich eine geschlagene Stunde durch den Wald, bis ich an einen helleren Ort gelangte. Es war eine Lichtung mit meinem dicken Baum in der Mitte. Ein Ahnung beschlich mich, die meinen Magen verkrampfen ließ. Ich begutachtete den Baum ganz genau, bis ich mir absolut sicher war. Es war exakt der selbe Baum wie vorhin. Ich war mir absolut sicher nicht im Kreis gelaufen zu sein, doch vor mir ragte der Gegenbeweis aus dem Boden. Ich sah weder die Sterne, noch den Mond. Es gab für mich keine Möglichkeit mehr die Himmelsrichtung ausfindig zu machen. Nun war ich offiziell verloren im Wald. Verwirrt humpelte ich weiter durch das Gehölz mit meinem Bauchgefühl als Navigator. Hunger, Durst und Erschöpfung machten sich in mir breit, was aber noch durch den brennenden Schmerz meiner Wunden übertönt wurde. Obwohl ich noch ganz zuversichtlich war, dass man spätestens morgen früh nach mir suchen und auch finden würde, beunruhigte mich die Tatsache, dass ich die Nacht wahrscheinlich im Wald verbringen müsste enorm. Die Suche nach dem Waldrand hatte ich aufgegeben. Stattdessen hielt ich die Augen nach einem Unterschlupf offen. Auch hoffte ich darauf irgendetwas essbares in der Nähe zu finden, doch da waren meine Hoffnungen sehr bescheiden. Ich wusste noch, dass ich vor einiger Zeit einen Bach gehört hatte, und lauschte angestrengt doch leider vergebens danach, aber dennoch machten die Geräusche deutlich, dass der Wald nachts nicht schlief. Überall raschelte und knackte es. Auch wenn ich von keinen Tieren wusste, die erpicht darauf waren einen Angriff zu starten, so zuckte ich dennoch bei jedem Geräusch zusammen. Plötzlich konnte ich den Himmel sehen, nachdem ich planlos zwischen den Bäumen umherwanderte. Ich stand vor einem kleinen See. Ein sternenklarer Nachthimmel spiegelten sich darin. Keine einzige Welle zeichnete sich darauf ab. Ohne lange nachzudenken hockte ich mich hin und führte mit einen Händen das Wasser zu meinem Mund. Ich trank mehrere große Schlucke und spürte den Geschmack von Algen in meinem Mund, doch es störte mich nicht, dafür war es viel zu erfrischend. Dann wusch ich darin meine Wunden aus und sah mir dabei den Himmel an. Der Nachthimmel so fernab jeder Stadt war schlichtweg überwältigend und mit den Geräuschen der Eulen und Insekten hätte die Atmosphäre etwas atemberaubend schönes gehabt, wenn meine Situation nicht so beunruhigend gewesen wäre. Auf einmal hörte ich etwas seltsames. Es klang wie das Knarren von dünnen, langen Bäumen, die im Wind schaukelten, doch zum einen herrschte Windstille und zum anderen waren die Bäume hier zu dick und zu knorpelig dafür. Ich stand auf und blickte mich um. Der Wald war durch den offenen Mondschein hier viel heller als sonst. Ich ließ meinen Blick zwischen den Bäumen umherschweifen, und da sah ich etwas. Eine großgewachsene Gestalt mit zwei langen Armen stand zwischen dem dichten Geäst. „Hallo?!“, rief ich, doch die Gestalt entfernte sich von mir. Sofort humpelte ich hinterher und rief: „Entschuldigung?! Ich habe mich verlaufen! Können Sie mir weiterhelfen.“ Doch er entfernte sich sich immer weiter, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sah. Als ich den Punkt erreichte an dem ich ihn zuletzt sah, kam ich zum Stehen und spürte augenblicklich, wie mein Bein seine Belastung mich im vollen Ausmaß spüren ließ. Ich verschnaufte einige Zeit, sammelte meine Kraft und dann sah ich ihn erneut. Ungeachtet der Schmerzen rannte so gut es ging ich los, fest entschlossen ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch er verschwand jedes Mal zwischen den Bäumen, um kurz darauf ein paar Meter weiter wieder aufzutauchen. Er musste unfassbar flink und geschmeidig sein, um sich lautlos so schnell zu bewegen. Ich rief ihm immer wieder hinterher und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen stehen zu bleiben, doch es nützte nichts. Ich hechtete ihm immer tiefen in den Wald hinterher, bis er plötzlich nicht mehr auftauchte. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Diese Stelle des Waldes, in der ich mich nun befand, war anders. Die Bäume sahen stark verkümmert aus und ihnen fehlten teilweise die Blätter. Die Geräuschkulisse hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Alles klang viel weiter weg und einige Tiere waren gar nicht mehr zu hören. Der Geruch hatte sich mit etwas vermischt, was ich nicht ganz deuten konnte, mir aber sehr vertraut vorkam. Es war derselbe Geruch der jedes Mal, wenn ich beschloss meinen heimischen Wald aufzusuchen, meine Nase penetrierte. Es roch nach Abfällen der unterschiedlichsten Art, die schon seit Jahren vor sich hin gammelten. Jede andere Person hätte vermutlich angewidert kehrtgemacht, aber für mich schwang in diesem Odeur ein Hauch von Heimat mit. Gepackt von dem wohligen und geborgenen Gefühl meiner Heimat folgte ich dem Dunst, merkte aber zeitgleich den Kontrast von diesem Ort zu dem Rest des Waldes. Wo sonst eigentlich Leben erblühen sollte, erstreckte sich nichts als Tod und Verendung. Die Pflanzen, die sich noch vor kurzem verdorrt in den Himmel reckten, waren zu einem sumpfigen Morast verkommen. Schon nach ein paar Schritten sanken meine Füße bis zu den Knöcheln in dieser Pampe ein und ich spürte, wie sie in meine Schuhe drang und meine Füße umschloss. Ich war gerade dabei umzukehren, als mein Blick an einem großen, unförmigen Haufen in meiner Nähe hängenblieb. Details blieben mir durch das spärliche Licht verborgen, doch je mehr ich mich diesem Ding nährte, desto intensiver wurde der Gestank in der Luft. Es wurde sogar mit jedem Schritt den ich ging so viel intensiver, dass selbst mir, der mit diesem Geruch eigentlich Heimat verband, speiübel wurde. Nach ein paar mühseligen Schritten stand ich letzten Endes direkt vor dem Haufen und auch wenn ich durch den Geruch schon eine Vermutung hatte, woraus dieser Haufen bestand, so war ich dennoch sehr überrascht, als ich direkt davorstand. Tonnen von Abfällen aller Art türmten sich vor mir auf. Überwiegend bestand der Hügel aus Plastiktüten oder Verpackungen, doch auch alte Benzinkanister, Reifen, Kleidung, Spielzeuge und ein kaputtes Auto waren Teil des massiven Batzen an zurückgelassenem Ballast. Ich ging langsam um den Müllhaufen herum, von dem eindeutig der bestialische Gestank ausging, während mir eine Frage durch den Kopf geisterte. Wer erstellt mitten im Wald eine Mülldeponie? Lagerten hier die Leute aus dem Dorf ihren Müll ab? Das konnte ich mir offen gestanden nicht vorstellen, da sie mir sehr umweltbewusst vorkamen. Allerdings musste ich mir auch eingestehen, dass ich sie quasi überhaupt nicht kannte, was meinen Eindruck deutlich abschwächte. Wie dem auch sei, irgendjemandem musste dieser Haufen gehören und wenn dieser jemand hierher zurück käme, könnte er mich aus diesem Wald führen. So beschloss ich zu warten, bis Hilfe eintreffen würde. An den Gestank hatte ich mich überraschend schnell gewöhnt, doch jetzt fiel mir die unnatürliche Stille auf. Es war zwar nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass es kein Lebenszeichen irgendwelcher Tiere an dieser Deponie war, die ziemlich toxisch wirkte, aber dennoch viel mir der Unterschied zu dem Rest des Waldes immer mehr auf. Da sich die Erschöpfung immer aufdringlicher an meine Augenlider hing, suchte ich nach einem Platz zum niederlassen und beschloss nach einer kurzen Überlegung mich ins Auto zu setzten. Als ich die Tür des Wagens öffnete, schlug mir daraus ein Geruch in die Nase, als wäre in diesem Fahrzeug vor rund fünf Monaten jemand an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt. Im ersten Moment überlegte ich noch, mich an einer nicht allzu schlammigen Stelle auf dem Waldboden niederzulassen, doch als ich die Autositze abtastete bemerkte ich, wie ungewöhnlich weich sie waren. So entschloss ich mich letzten Endes doch noch dazu im Auto ein Schläfchen zu halten und hoffte, dass der Geruch über die offene Tür langsam abziehen würde. Doch auch diese Überlegung wurde in der nächsten Sekunde irrelevant, als ich im Fahrersitz versank, meine Augen schloss und in einen Tiefschlaf fiel, wie ihn sonst nur Kinder erlebten. Ich öffnete meine Augen. Der Wald lag immer noch in schwärzester Nacht und ich brauchte ein paar Momente, um wieder etwas Klarheit über meine Situation zu beschaffen. Doch dann besann ich mich auf den Grund zurück, der mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Da war ein Geräusch. Mit einem Schlag war ich hellwach und konzentrierte mich wie besessen darauf, das Geräusch zu deuten. Etwas bewegte sich mit schnellen und vor allem ungewöhnlich lauten Schritten durch den Morast. Ich lugte aus der offenen Fahrertür hinaus und konnte tatsächlich etwas erkennen. Die Silhouette eines großgewachsenen Menschen bewegte sich durch die Dunkelheit in meine Richtung. Zuerst wollte ich nach draußen eilen und auf mich aufmerksam machen, doch dann fiel mir etwas merkwürdiges an der Gestalt auf. Es gab keine erkennbare Abgrenzung zwischen seinem Kopf und seinem Torso. Er schien weder Hals noch Schultern zu besitzen. Seine genereller Körperbau war seltsam und seine Beine... Als ich seine Beine sah schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien. Seine Beine waren nicht menschlich. Es waren keine zwei kräftige Beine mit Füßen, wie sie sonst jeder hatte, sondern sechs spinnenartige Beine, die in perfekter Koordination über den Boden huschten. Vom blanken Entsetzen gepackt versank ich tief in meinem Sitz und betete inniglich, dass mich dieses Wesen einfach übersehen würde. Doch dann flammte plötzlich von diesem Ding ein grelles, rotes Leuchten auf, was mich sofort fixierte. Von nackter Panik ergriffen warf ich mich auf die Rücksitze des Autos und rollte mich auf dem Boden zwischen den Vorder- und Rücksitzen. Ich hörte wie die vielen, langen Beine näher kamen. Hatte es mich gesehen? Wahrscheinlich, aber wie sollte ich aus dieser Lage entkommen? So verzweifelt ich auch nachdachte, die Antwort schien sich immer weiter von meinem Geist zu entfernen je mehr ich versuchte sie zu erfassen. Die Schritte wurden lauter. Ich presste mir meine Hand auf den Mund, um jedes mögliche Geräusch zu unterdrücken. Mein Herzschlag pochte mit der Kraft eines Presslufthammers ohrenbetäubend in meinem Kopf wieder. Es schien so als wolle mein Herz aus meiner Brust entfliehen und weglaufen. Etwas fiel durch das offene Fenster des Wagens vor meiner Nase auf den Boden. Zuerst erkannte ich es nicht, doch dann bemerkte ich die Aufschrift. Es war die Tüte Bonbons, die ich im Wald fallen ließ. Verwunderung stieg in mir hoch, doch sie hatte keine Zeit lange zu verweilen, da mich ein jeher Krach augenblicklich zusammenfahren ließ. Ich blickte nach oben und sah wie sechs dicke, klauenartige Finger sich durch das Autodach bohrten und es lautstark auseinander zogen. Ich schrie wie auf der Streckbank gespannt und bemühte mich verzweifelt irgendwie aus dem Wagen zu befreien, doch plötzlich packte mich eine der zwei Hände, die zuvor das Autodach in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatte, drückte mir mit seinem Griff fast die Luft ab und hob mich durch das zerstörte Dach aus dem Auto. Jetzt konnte erstmals wirklich erkennen, was für ein Wesen sich im Wald herumtrieb. Es war ein Baum. Ein mindestens drei Meter großer Baum mit zwei dicken Ästen, die seine Arme bildeten und sechs langen Wurzeln, auf denen es sich fortbewegte. Durch die Rinde dieses Monsters zogen sich stellenweise breite Risse, die ein pechschwarzes Innenleben preisgaben. Teilweise wucherten noch Blätter aus seinem Körper, welcher oben in einem bedrohlich wirkenden Geweih aus Holz endete. Doch mein Blick verharrte auf seinem oberen Ende, in welchem sich ein großes Loch abzeichnete, worin ein rotglühendes Licht strahlte, was ich unwillkürlich mit seinem Auge assoziierte. Gelähmt vor Angst und fast zerdrückt von seinem Griff starrte zurück in seinen Blick, welcher nichts als pure Abscheu widerspiegelte. Kalter Angstschweiß floss langsam an meinem Körper hinab und klebte mein Shirt an meinen Körper, was mich erneut schaudern ließ. Wir verharrten einige Zeit so, bis ich irgendwann mit meiner ganzen Kraft „Was willst du von mir?!“, herauspresste. Die Kreatur drehte sich um und warf mich mit der Kraft eines Katapults in Richtung der Bäume. Ich schrie auf doch landete kurz darauf mit dem Gesicht voran im Matsch. Panisch richtete ich mich auf, wobei ich beim Versuch zweimal ausrutschte, und rannte los. Ich warf einen letzten Blick zurück und sah, dass das Monster die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte, was mich nur noch mehr antrieb. Mein Überlebenswille entflammte in mir wie ein Napalmangriff und unterdrückte jeden Schmerz. Ohne irgendeinen konkreten Plan im Sinn zu haben, rannte ich weg von der schlammigen Lichtung frontal auf das Dickicht des Waldes zu. Im Slalomlauf schlängelte ich mich um die Bäume herum mit dem Ziel möglichst viel Abstand zwischen mir und diesem Ungetüm zu bringen, doch der Wald, welcher vor kurzem noch das Sinnbild für Harmonie und Frieden darstellte, wandte sich gegen mich. Die Äste der Bäume griffen nach mir und schlugen auf mich ein. Wurzeln schossen aus der Erde und peitschten nach mir. Einige Bäume verließen sogar ihren Platz und stellten sich mir in den Weg. Oftmals wurde ich zu Fall gebracht und von den Bäumen ringsherum brutal zu Boden geknüppelt, doch jedes Mal wenn ich das Baumwesen näherkommen hörte, schaffte ich es mich zu befreien und rannte weiter. Meine Füße schmerzten mit jedem Schritt und meine Atmung wurde immer schwerer. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte ich schon stehen bleiben und dieser Tortur einer Hetzjagd endlich ein Ende bereiten, doch dann sah ich meine Chance. Eine kleine Höhle, es war fast nicht mehr als ein Felsvorsprung, war ein erreichbarer Nähe. Ohne zu zögern hechtete ich darauf zu und quetschte mich durch das enge Loch. Für einen kurzen Moment schien ich nicht hindurch zu passen doch als ich mit aller Gewallt presste, glitt ich letzten Endes hindurch. Am ganzen Körper zitternd wagte ich einen Blick hinaus. Ich sah zwar niemanden, doch es nährten sich Schritte und ich brauchte nicht zu überlegen um zu wissen, wem sie gehörten. Die lebendige Baumkreatur betrat mein Sichtfeld. Um meinen instinktiven Schrei aufzuhalten hielt ich die Luft an und schaffte es tatsächlich ruhig zu bleiben. Das Wesen verweilte einige Zeit und ich befürchtete jeder Zeit erneut das rotglühende Auge aufflammen zu sehen um direkt vom den barbarischen Klauen der Kreatur ausgeweidet zu werden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, die sich für mich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, ging es langsam gleichmäßigen Schrittes von dannen und schon kurz darauf waren seine Schritte nicht mehr zu hören. Ich weinte. Tränenbäche liefen meine Wangen hinunter und tropften auf den Boden. Meine Kleidung klebte nass vom Schweiß an mir und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen hatte ich mich eingenässt. Als das Adrenalin in meinen Adern langsam abklang, machte sich der Schmerz bemerkbar. Er zog sich durch meinen gesamten Körper und ich musst stark an mich halten, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Langsam zog ich mein Shirt hoch und sah, dass fast mein kompletter Bauch samt Brust blau angelaufen war. Heftige Schwellungen zeichneten dort ab und stellenweise waren stark blutende Platzwunden zu sehen. Mein Rücken fühlte sich nicht besser an, von meinen Beinen einmal ganz zu schweigen. Ich fühlte mich zerstört, ausgelaugt und verloren. Auch wenn ich das Ding fürs Erste abhängen konnte, musste ich noch irgendwie den Wald verlassen und die Hoffnung dies zu überleben schwand mit jeder Sekunde, in der ich mir meine Chancen durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Verzweiflung dominierte meine Denkprozesse, die an meinem zurückgelassenen Leben verweilten. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die ach so harmlos wirkenden Baumwipfeln, doch wenn ich eines heute gelernt hatte, dann war es niemals sich vom Anschein täuschen zu lassen. „Hallo?“ Eine Stimme, deren Ursprung mir verborgen blieb, riss mich jäh aus meinen Gedanken. Ich wagte vorsichtig einen Blick nach draußen, doch da regte sich nichts. „Du da in der Höhle! Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?“, hörte ich es erneut. Es war die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass es kein Grund zur Sorge war, doch meine Erfahrung sagte mir das genaue Gegenteil. „Wer bist du?“, rief ich und bemühte mich keinen feindseligen Ton aufzusetzen. „Ich bin ein Bewohner des Waldes.“, schallte es zu mir herüber, „Und dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen.“ „Ich habe mich gestern hier verlaufen.“, sagte ich und wollte nicht direkt mit der Geschichte um das Monster ankommen. „Oh, das ist nicht gut.“, sagte die Stimme und klang deutlich besorgt, „Die meisten Leute, die sich hier verlaufen, finden nicht wieder heraus.“ Das wunderte mich nicht sonderlich, auch wenn es meinem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer einen gehörigen Dämpfer verpasste. „Zeig dich!“, forderte ich und erwartete einen kleinen Jungen aus irgendeinem Winkel hervor schreiten zu sehen, doch dann sah ich dein eigentlichen Ursprung der Stimme. Ein dickes Stück Holz, nicht unweit von meinem Unterschlupf entfernt, fing an sich zu bewegen. Zuerst wackelte es nur doch dann flammten in zwei Löchern, die das Holzstück hatte, jeweils ein rotes Auge auf. Da ich in den in den vergangenen Stunden eine Phobie gegen sich selbstständig bewegendes Holz entwickelt hatte, rief ich panisch: „Bleib weg von mir!“, und wich zurück wobei ich eine Sekunde später mit dem Rücken gegen die Höhlenwand stieß. Das Holzstück schwebte langsam in die Luft und begann einen Körper zu bilden, doch dieser Körper war nicht aus Holz. Das Holz stieß eine rabenschwarze, wabernde Masse heraus, die, bis auf zwei kurze Arme, keine erkennbare Form annahm. Es war vergleichbar mit einigen Darstellungen von Geistern. Kopf, Arme und Torso waren zwar erkennbar, aber dennoch ich völlig unnatürlichen Formen und Größenverhältnissen. Das geisterhafte Wesen schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Boden und sprach: „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich tue dir nichts. Versprochen.“ Obwohl ich nach wie vor äußerst misstrauisch war, fiel mir auf, dass das Wesen nicht einmal die Größe meines Armes besaß, was mir dann doch das Gefühl gab es mit ihm aufnehmen zu können. Ich entspannte mich wieder und nickte ihm zu. Es kam langsam auf mich zu geflogen, während es mich mit seinen großen, roten Augen fixierte, die im Gegensatz zu dem anderen Baumwesen nicht vor Hass und Niedertracht quasi überquollen, sondern hellwach schienen und von ungebändigter Neugierde geschmückt waren. Mit einem seiner kurzen Arme stupste es kurz mein rechtes Bein an, was sofort erneut den Schmerz meiner Wunden entflammen ließ. Ich stöhnte auf mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Dir wurde aber übel mitgespielt.“, stellte das Geisterwesen fest, „Woher stammen dieser Verletzungen?“ „Ich wurde von einem lebenden Baum attackiert.“, sagte ich trocken. „Alle Bäume sind lebendig.“, korrigierte es mich. Ich verdrehte die Augen und sagte leicht gereist: „Ja, aber so meine ich das nicht. Normale Bäume leben vielleicht, aber sie denken nicht, sie handeln nicht und sie reden nicht. Sie existieren einfach vor sich hin. Ich meine einen wirklich! lebendigen Baum, der sich bewegen kann und ein großes Auge besitzt und... und...“, ich rang nach Worten, doch es vielen mir keine ein, „Ach keine Ahnung. Ich habe das selbst noch nicht ganz verarbeitet.“ Für ein paar Sekunden atmete ich tief durch, um mich etwas zu beruhigen. Dann schaute ich wieder zu dem Geisterwesen rüber und meinte: „Du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an dieses Ding.“ Es schwieg eine ganze Weile, bis es sagte: „Es kann einen schon ziemlich traurig machen, wie wenig du über Bäume weißt. Ihre Intelligenz reicht in einigen Bereichen weit über den menschlichen Horizont hinaus, ihr Handeln ist maßgeblich für das Fortschreiten der Natur und somit eins der wichtigsten Kriterien für dein Überleben und ihre Art zu reden ist vielleicht eine ganz andere als du sie benutzt, das macht sie aber in keinster Weise primitiver. Um das Leben der Bäume endgültig zu verstehen, musst du aufhören pflanzlichen Leben nach menschlichen Maßstäben zu messen, denn so funktioniert es nicht.“, es machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann mit deutlich sanfterer Stimme fort, „Was deinen Angreifer betrifft: Ja, ich weiß wen Du meinst und ich kenne ihn zur Genüge.“ „Tatsächlich?“, fragte ich nach, war aber nicht sonderlich überrascht. „Selbstverständlich.“, antwortete es, „Er ist mein Adoptivvater.“ „Dein... was?!“, sagte ich fassungslos. Eine gewisse Form der Verwandtschaft hatte ich zwar erwartet, aber eine Adoption? Bedeutete dies, dass es eine ganze, unentdeckte Zivilisation aus Baumwesen gab? „Aber wie...?“, stammelte ich, doch das Wesen unterbrach mich: „Wenn Dich die Geschichte dahinter interessiert, erzähle ich sie Dir gerne, aber davor sollten wir uns erst mal um deine Verletzungen kümmern. Findest Du nicht?“ Ich nickte dankend, worauf das Wesen sagte: „Gut, dann warte hier einen kurzen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Und so flog es weg. Es dauerte geschätzt einige Minuten, bis es wieder angeflogen kam und es trug eine steinerne Schale mit sich. Diese stellte es vor mir ab und ich sah, dass das Gefäß mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Was ist das?“, fragte ich interessiert. „Quellwasser.“, antwortete es, „Die reinste und lebensspendende Flüssigkeit, die es gibt.“ Dann zupfte es sich einige Blätter von seinem Kopf und fing an diese in ganz kleine Teile zu zerrupfen. Da ich den Meister nicht bei seiner Arbeit stören wollte, sah ich nur stumm zu. Nachdem es die Blätter in winzig kleine Stücke zerteilt hatte, ließ es sie ins Wasser fallen und fing an seine Hände schnell aneinander zu reiben. Eine Sekunde später flammte in seinen Handflächen eine lila-bläuliche Flamme auf. Bei diesem Anblick klappte vor Erstaunen meine Kinnlade herunter. Ich spürte die Wärme des Feuers auf meiner Haut. Das Wesen ließ die Flamme ins Wasser fallen, welches augenblicklich anfing zu kochen. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. „Trink.“, sagte es, „Das wird Dir guttun.“ Ich dachte einen kurzen Moment nach, ob es dabei nicht doch irgendeinen krummen Hintergedanken haben könnte, kam aber zu den Schluss, dass es sich nicht gezeigt hätte, wenn es mich leiden sehen wollte. Also hob ich die Schale an, pustete ein paarmal das blubbernde Wasser kühler und trank. Es schmeckte wie Tee, allerdings konnte ich die Sorte nicht bestimmen. Für einen Moment bemerkte ich keine Veränderung, doch dann geschah es. Ich spürte wie eine heilende Kraft meinen Körper durchfloss. Meine Wunden schlossen sich und meine Schwellungen bildeten sich zurück. Jeglicher physischer Schmerz wurde mir genommen und durch eine engelsgleiche Energie ersetzt. So fit und gestärkt hatte ich mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gefühlt. „Danke.“, sagte ich immer noch überwältigt von diesem Trunk, dessen Bestandteile aus dem Herzen des Garten Eden zu stammen schienen, „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ „Die Pflanzen geben mir alle möglichen Namen.“, sagte es und zählte auf, „Bokurei, Phantump, Paragoni oder einfach nur schlicht Kleiner.“ Ich musste schmunzeln. „Meine ursprünglichen Eltern gaben mir den Namen Matthäus.“ „Wie war das eigentlich mit deinen richtigen Eltern?“, fragte ich, „Das würde mich mal wirklich interessieren.“ „Also, das war so.“, begann Matthäus, „Ich war ein Kind einer Bauernfamilie und hatte insgesamt acht Geschwister. Das Dorf in dem ich lebte gibt es glaube ich heute noch. Es liegt fast direkt am Waldrand. Jedenfalls hatte ich einen jüngeren Bruder und zwei jünger Schwestern, war also bei weitem nicht der älteste um den sich alles drehte und der auch den Hof bekommen sollte. Meine Chancen auf ein einigermaßen erfülltes Leben standen demnach ziemlich schlecht.“ „Wie lange ist das ungefähr her?“, fragte ich da ich dieses Szenario eher aus den Geschichtsbüchern kannte. Matthäus schien kurz nachzudenken, bis er sagte: „Lass das mal etwa siebenhundert Jahre her gewesen sein.“ Das Erstaunen, was ich vorhin noch dem Getränk gewidmet hatte, galt jetzt Matthäus. Tausende fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf, doch ich kam nicht dazu sie zu äußern, da er sofort fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls war ich sehr oft krank. Viel öfter als meine Geschwister und meine Familie war sehr arm. Sie konnte sich keinen Sohn leisten, der fast die ganze Zeit krank war. Und deshalb...“,seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz bitterer und ich befürchtete, dass er anfangen würde zu weinen, „Deshalb haben sie mich im Wald ausgesetzt. Irgendwann hat mich mein ehemaliger Vater im Winter zum Feuerholz sammeln mitgenommen und irgendwann sagte er mir, dass ich warten sollte. Er ist weggegangen und ich habe gewartet.“ Das Thema schien ihn wirklich zu belasten. Jedes einzelne Wort kostete ihm offensichtlich eine enorme Überwindung, „Ich bin noch in der selben Nacht erfroren. Meine Familie habe ich nie mehr wiedergesehen.“ Der letzte Satz war schon mehr ein Schluchzen, als ein normales Sprechen. Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in meinem Hals gebildet und verhinderte jedweden Laut. „Tut mir Leid.“, brachte ich irgendwann heraus, doch es klang mehr wie ein heiseres Krächzen. „Wie konnte mir dieser Dreckskerl das antun?!“, entfuhr es Matthäus halb weinend halb brüllend, „Wie kann man so kalt gegenüber der eigenen Familie sein!? Als wäre ich nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug, dass man einfach entsorgt, wenn es kaputt geht!“ Solche Geschichten kannte ich bisher nur aus Büchern, doch dies war viel echter und näher. Es traf mich mit einer Wucht, für die ich keine Worte fand. Mitfühlend streichelte ich ihm leicht über den Kopf. „Jedenfalls...“, fuhr Matthäus fort, als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, „bin ich dann als rastlose Seele durch den Wald geirrt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich gehen sollte und dann bin ich ihm begegnet. Dem Hirten des Waldes.“ Es war ein deutlich zu hörendes Stück Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er diesen Titel aussprach. „Er gab mir ein neues Gefäß für meinen Geist.“, sagte er und klopfte gegen das Stück Holz, was ich als seinen Kopf identifizierte, „Er lehrte mich die Sprachen der Pflanzen und Tiere zu verstehen. Durch ihn hatte ich plötzlich eine neue Familie, die größer und herzlicher war, als ich es mir je hätte wünschen können. Er hat mir über die Jahre hinweg sehr viel beigebracht und er sagt sogar, dass ich irgendwann einmal selbst...“ Doch Matthäus beendete den Satz nicht. Er drehte sich langsam um und starrte in das Unterholz, welches ganz langsam durch die allerersten Sonnenstrahlen etwas von seiner Schwärze ablegte. Dann gab Matthäus zwei Worte von sich, die mein Herz drei Takte schneller schlagen ließ: „Er kommt.“ Reflexartig war ich auf den Beinen und sprintete los, um dem kommenden irgendwie zu entgehen, doch als ich mich noch keine drei Meter von der Höhle entfernt hatte, schoss eine Wurzel aus dem Boden und traf mich frontal ins Gesicht. Den Aufprall auf dem Boden nahm ich gar nicht so richtig war. Das einzige was ich bewusst wahrnahm, war das Blut, welches von meinem Gesicht tropfte. Ich drehte mich um und da stand er vor mir. Das Baumwesen ragte hoch empor, sein vor Zorn glühendes Auge auf mich fixiert und seine Klauen schienen nur darauf zu warten, sich durch meine Eingeweide wühlen zu können. „Vater warte!“, hörte ich Matthäus hinter mir bitten, „Ich glaube er ist nicht so schlimm, wie die anderen Menschen, die hier her kommen.“ Das Auge des Monsters wich von mir ab und sah zu Matthäus und sprach mit einer lauten, dunklen Stimme, welche die Erde erbeben ließ und sich tief in mein Gedächtnis brannte: „Habe ich Dir nicht beigebracht kein Mitleid mit diesen Naturverpestern zu haben? Sie würden ohne zu zögern den kompletten Wald abholzen, um sich selbst daran zu bereichern. Er konnte keine paar Stunden im Wald verbringen, ohne einen weiteren Teil zur Vergrößerung des Krebsgeschwüres vom Wald beizutragen. Er ist genauso schlimm wie alle anderen.“ „Möglich.“, meinte Matthäus, „Aber ich habe mit ihm geredet. Ich glaube es war lediglich das Resultat aus Missgeschick und Unwissenheit.“ Sofort versuchte ich das gute Wort, was Matthäus für mich eingesetzt hat für mich zu nutzen. „Ich wollte eurem Zuhause keinen Schaden zu fügen. Ganz bestimmt nicht.“, flehte ich, „Wenn ihr mich gehen last, verspreche ich mich bis zu meinem Lebensende für die Wälder einzusetzen. Ich werde sogar eigenhändig den Wald bei mir Zuhause säubern und alle vertreiben, die ihm Schaden zufügen wollen. Bitte, lasst mich am Leben.“ Meine Stimme zitterte und ich glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass dieses Wesen überhaupt wusste, was Gnade ist. „Ein Wald bei dir Zuhause sagtest Du?“, fragte es mich. Völlig perplex, dass das Wesen zu mir sprach, brachte ich zuerst keinen Ton heraus, bis ich mich zusammenriss: „Ja, in meiner Wohngegend gibt es einen Wald. Er ist leider in einem sehr schlechten Zustand, a-aber...“, fuhr ich hastig fort, „Aber das werde ich ändern. Ich schwöre es. Ich werde alles für den Wald tun. Ich werde...“ Das Wesen hob seine Hand und ich verstummte sofort. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch dann Sprach das Wesen an Matthäus gewandt: „Junge, ich denke es ist an der Zeit Abschied zu nehmen.“ „Was?“, rief Matthäus leicht geschockt, „Aber ich kann doch nicht...“ „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen wird.“, unterbrach ihn sein Vater, „Ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß und ich kann spüren, dass die restlichen Wälder dieser Welt sterben. Sie brauchen eine starke Hand, die sie beschützt. Du bist stark und du bist bereit. Das hier ist vielleicht die beste Gelegenheit, die sich dir bietet.“ Matthäus wirkte absolut überwältigt: „Aber hier sind meine Freunde, meine Familie und Du auch. Ich kann das hier doch nicht alles von jetzt auf gleich aufgeben um...“ „Du musst und Du wirst, weil Du bereit bist. Die anderen werden wissen, was Du für die anderen Wälder tust und sie werden an dich denken und an dass, was du zum Schutz der Natur für sie aufgegeben hast.“ Ich sah, wie Matthäus an mir vorbei auf seinen Vater zuschwebte. „Werden wir uns denn wiedersehen?“, fragte er. „Selbstverständlich.“, beteuerte sein Vater, „An dem Tag, an dem die Wälder nicht mehr auf unseren Schutz angewiesen sind.“ Und mit diesen Worten schloss er seinen Sohn in die Arme. Der Abschied fiel Matthäus offensichtlich schwer. Dies war über viele Generationen hinweg sein Zuhause gewesen, aber dennoch akzeptierte er pflichtbewusst seine Aufgabe. Ich traute mich endlich aufzustehen. Von meinem Gesicht tropfte weiterhin Blut und mein Nasenbein schien gebrochen zu sein, doch in diesem Augenblick war ich einfach nur dankbar am Leben zu sein. „Du wirst meinen Sohn unverzüglich zu dir und deinen Wald bringen. Er wird ihn sich seiner annehmen.“, sprach das Wesen zu mir und ich nickte, „Geht jetzt. Ihr solltet keine Zeit verlieren.“ „Komm, ich bringe dich zum Waldrand.“, sagte Matthäus zu mir und schwebte voraus. Ich wollte ihm gerade folgen, da schlug das Wesen mit einer seiner Wurzel zu, packte mich damit am Hals und presste mich gegen einen Baum. Ich schnappte nach Luft und versuchte mich zu befreien, doch die Wurzel war fest verankert. „Ich will, dass Du dir über eine Sache im Klaren bist.“, sprach es zu mir, „Du nur am Leben, weil mein Junge dir traut und weil ich weiß, dass es da draußen noch andere Wälder gibt, die Hilfe brauchen. Wenn Du nur daran denken solltest meinen Sohn irgendetwas anzutun, dann glaube ja nicht, dass du außerhalb dieses Waldes sicher sein wirst. Es ist völlig egal, wo Du dich aufhältst. Wenn im etwas passiert komme ich vorbei und dann schlachte ich dich und deine Mitmenschen ab.“ Er ließ mich los und ich fiel zu Boden. Mir war schwindelig und musste stark husten, aber dennoch sah ich zu, dass ich möglichst schnell einen gebührenden Abstand zwischen mir und ihm erreichte. Matthäus wartete auf mich. „Was war denn los?“, fragte er, als ich ankam. „Dein Vater wollte nur etwas klarstellen.“, antwortete ich heiser. Matthäus führte mich tatsächlich zum Waldrand. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, als ich die weiten Felder und das kleine Dorf sah. „Also, dann sag mir Bescheid, wenn wir angekommen sind.“, sagte er zu mir. Sein schwarzer Körper begann plötzlich sich in hölzernen Kopf zu ziehen, bis nur noch der kleine Baumstumpf übrig war und zu Boden fiel. Ich hob ihn auf und sah gerade noch, wie zwei rote Augen mir zuzwinkerten und anschließend ebenfalls verschwanden. Es war, als hätte ich ein ganz gewöhnliches Stück Holz in den Händen. Meine Mutter weinte vor Erleichterung, als sie mich wiedersah und ich war auch den Tränen nah. Sie erzählte mir, dass fast das gesamte Dorf losgezogen sei, um mich zu finden. Es war wirklich ein Dorf, welches nur so vor Herzenswärme strotzte. Eigentlich wollte ich noch in der selben Nacht nach Hause fahren, doch als das Adrenalin, was sich seit dem Beginn der Vorfälle in meinem Körper aufgebaut hatte, langsam abbaute, wurde mein Denken nur noch von meiner Erschöpfung dominiert. Ich brach über meinem Bett zusammen und schlief bis zum Abend durch. Als ich aufstand aß ich noch eine Kleinigkeit und erzählte meinen Eltern, die sich Sorgen wegen der Verletzung in meinem Gesicht machten, dass ich von einem Tier angefallen wurde und nutzte das direkt als Vorwand, um nach Hause fahren zu können, damit mein Hausarzt einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Sie befürworteten dies, doch ich musste hoch und heilig versprechen bei der nächsten Gelegenheit erneut vorbei zu kommen. Die Fahrt zurück war ereignislos, doch irgendwie kam mir die ganze Geschichte immer unwirklicher vor. Lebende Bäume, die den Wald beschützten? So etwas wäre der Forschung doch bestimmt nicht entgangen, oder? Vielleicht hatte ich mir tatsächlich etwas eingefangen oder etwas falsches Gegessen und bin lediglich halluzinierend durch den Wald getorkelt. Wie dem auch sei hatte ich nicht meinen Auftrag vergessen den Baumstumpf, welcher auf meinem Rücksitz lag, in den Wald zu bringen. Ich hatte ihn sogar angeschnallt. Sobald ich im Wald wäre, würde ich ihn einfach dort absetzen und im besten Fall würde nichts passieren und ich konnte das alles als eine Art Fiebertraum im Wachzustand abtun. Es war Nacht, als ich im Wald ankam. Mein Auto hatte ich an den Parkplätzen vor dem Wald gelassen und war den Rest der Straße zu gegangen, welcher nach und nach zu einem Trampelpfad wurde. Es stank fürchterlich nach Abfällen und verrottetem Gewebe. Die Bäume hatten größtenteils keine Blätter und selbst die Nadeln der Tannen und Kiefern hatten eine ungesunde braune Farbe angenommen. Berge von Müll erstreckten sich über den kompletten Waldboden. Die kleinen Bäche und Teiche, an denen ich vorbei kam, hatten rote Ränder durch die bakteriellen Ablagerungen. Als ich eine tiefe Stelle des Waldes erreichte, setzte ich das Stück Holz auf dem Boden ab und wartete, doch es passierte nichts. Erst als ich laut „Matthäus?“ rief, entflammten zwei rote Augen in dem Baumstumpf. Er schwebte langsam in die Luft, bildete seinen dunklen Körper und sah sich um. Im ersten Moment schwieg er, bis er schließlich voller Entsetzen von sich gab: „Was zum Teufel ist denn hier passiert?“ „Na ja...“, begann ich zu erklären, ohne mir sicher zu sein, was ich überhaupt sagen wollte, „Ich weiß, dass dieser Wald in einem etwas kritischeren Zustand ist, als Du es gewöhnt bist, aber...“ „ETWAS kritischeren Zustand?“, wiederholte Matthäus ungläubig, „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob hier noch irgendwas am Leben ist. Welcher Wahn muss die Leute geritten haben, damit sie so etwas zulassen konnten?“ Ich überlegte, wie ich das erklären konnte, doch es fiel mir nichts ein. „Kannst Du dem Wald helfen?“, fragte ich. Matthäus schwieg einige Sekunden, bis er von sich gab: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann Leben behüten, aber es nicht erschaffen. Wahrscheinlich ist hier jede Hilfe zu spät.“ Ich versuchte ihn zu bestärken: „Du musst es versuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier irgendwo noch Leben gibt und jedes einzelne Leben ist es wert bewahrt zu werden.“ „Tut mir sehr leid, aber das erscheint mir eher als leeres Wunschdenken, nichts weiter. Selbst wenn hier noch irgendwas lebendig ist, weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch irgendwas gegen diesen Verfall tun kann.“ „Und jetzt?“. fragte ich herausfordernd, immer noch mit der Intention ihn zu überzeugen, „Soll ich dich jetzt zurückbringen, damit Du deinem Vater erklären kannst, dass Du auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht hast, ohne es auch nur zu versuchen?“ Matthäus seufzte: „Nein, es würde gegen alles verstoßen, was er mir die vergangenen Jahrhunderte über beigebracht hat. Er wäre schwer enttäuscht von mir und ich würde es mir für den Rest meines Daseins vorwerfen.“ Er schwebte auf den Boden und fühlte ich mit seiner Hand ab. „Einen Funken Leben hat der Wald noch, aber ob da noch etwas zu retten ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Selbst wenn es machbar wäre den Wald zu regenerieren, wird es Ewigkeiten dauern, ihn wieder zu dem Hort des Lebens zu machen, der er eigentlich sein sollte.“ „Dein Vater glaubt an dich.“, bestärkte ich ihn, „Und ich tue das auch.“ Matthäus schien einige Zeit nachzudenken, bis er schließlich nachgab: „Also gut. Ich werde hierbleiben und alles tun, was nötig ist um den Wald zu heilen.“ Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich werde vermutlich nicht genug Zeit haben, damit wir uns wiedersehen können.“ Er streckte mir freundschaftlich seine Hand entgegen und ich schüttelte sie. Diese unbeschreibliche Konsistenz seines Armes irritierte mich. Dann schwebte er zu einem Baum, der zwischen zwei bis drei Meter groß und offensichtlich tot war, legte seine Hand darauf und plötzlich quillte sein pechschwarzer Körper aus seinem Baumstumpfkopf hervor und drang in den Baum ein. Keine Sekunde später begann der Baum sich zu verändern. Seine Äste verließen ihren Platz und verflochten sich zu zwei dicken, kräftigen Armen mit langen monströsen Klauen. Die Wurzeln den Baumes schossen aus der Erde und stemmten den kompletten Rest des Baumes in die Höhe. Am oberen Ende des Baumes bildete ich sein Loch, in welchem ein rot flammendes Auge erschien. Der alte Körper von Matthäus fiel leblos zu Boden. Matthäus selbst musterte seinen neuen Körper. Er sah seinem Vater nahezu zum Verwechseln ähnlich, was in mir eine leichte Furcht aufkommen ließ. „Es gibt viel zu tun.“, sagte er mit einer viel tieferen und raueren Stimme als zuvor, „Leb wohl.“ Und ging er in die tiefen des verschmutzten Waldes und verschwand. Als ich todmüde bei mir Zuhause ankam, malte ich mir schon aus, wie es wäre einen so märchenhaften Wald wie den am Bauerndorf zu haben. Ich wusste, dass es laut Matthäus ein Prozess über Jahre sein würde, aber dennoch war meine Vorfreude ungehalten. Mit diesen Gedanken legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein. Ein warmer Sonnenstrahl weckte mich sachte. Ich sah auf meinen Wecker, welcher 10:37 Uhr anzeigte. Es war Zeit für mich zu frühstücken. Noch leicht verschlafen, aber gut gelaunt, stand ich auf, zog mir das nötigste an und ging in die Küche, die nur drei Schritte von meinem Bett entfernt war, da meine Wohnung nur aus drei Zimmern bestand. Beim Aufstehen spürte ich, wie ein mörderischer Muskelkater durch meinen Körper schoss. Ich stöhnte etwas, doch musst auch lachen. Die vergangene Tortur würde wohl noch einige Zeit meinen Körper und Geist beschäftigen. Mit einem schnell zusammengemischten Müsli setzte ich mich an meinen Esstisch, der zeitgleich als Schreibtisch fungierte und schaltete aus Langeweile Facebook auf meinem Smartphone an. Ganz oben auf dem Display leuchtete mir ein gerade erst erschienener Artikel unserer Regionalzeitung entgegen: „''Vermisst! Eine Gruppe aus sechs Jugendlichen im Alter zwischen 15 und 17 Jahren sind gestern Abend in den Wald gegangen und nicht mehr nach Hause zurückgekehrt.“'' Etwas verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten in meiner Brust. Ein Schauer glitt über meine Haut und ließ meinen Körper erzittern. Ich klickte auf den Link und begann zu lesen. „Gestern Abend um 22:00 Uhr gingen die sechs Jugendlichen Thomas L. (15) Paul S. (15) Tim L. (16) Christopher G. (16) Marvin H. (16) und Tobias R. (17) in den Wald um laut ihrer Eltern in einer selbstgebauten Hütte im Wald miteinander Zeit zu verbringen. Seitdem wurden sie von niemandem gesichtet. Laut den Eltern der Jugendlichen wollten sie um spätestens 03:00 Uhr zurück sein doch es scheint, als hätten sie den Wald bis jetzt noch nicht verlassen. Eine 10 Mann starke Suchtruppe aus Freiwilligen hat sich bereits zusammengeschlossen und ist gerade dabei den Wald zu durchkämmen.“ Ich hörte auf zu lesen und scrollte stattdessen durch die Kommentare. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich habe erst vor kurzem sehr zwielichtige Gestalten gesehen, die sich hier rumgetrieben haben.“ „OMG. Hoffentlich werden sie schnell gefunden. Ich dachte immer, dass das hier eine ruhige und harmlose Gegend wäre.“ „Diese Panikmache hier kotzt mich echt an. Die liegen wahrscheinlich allesamt irgendwo besoffen im Wald und schlafen ihren Kater aus. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre so was noch nie passiert.“ Ich hörte auf die Kommentare zu lesen legte das Handy beiseite. Ich konnte mir genau vorstellen, was letzte Nacht passiert sein musste. Ich war zwar nicht direkt Schuld an ihrem Verschwinden, aber für mich fühlte es sich so an, als hätte ich sie alle eigenhändig umgebracht. Ich hatte das Wesen in den Wald gelassen, das Leute im Wald gefangen hielt. Ich hatte es vielleicht sogar darin bestärkt das zu tun, doch mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass Matthäus so radikal sein würde, auch wenn es jetzt im Nachhinein sehr offensichtlich war, dass er die selbe Strategie verfolgte, wie sein Vater. Ich griff wieder nach meinem Smartphone, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwann die Meldung kommen würde, dass die Jungs gefunden wurden und meine Befürchtung falsch war. Ich las Einträge von den Eltern der Jungs, die offenkundig krank vor Sorge waren und darum flehten sie anzurufen und ihnen Informationen zu liefern, wenn man welche hatte. Jede einzelne Post auf Facebook fühlte sich an wie ein Schuss in meine Magengegend und verstärkte das krampfende Gefühl in meiner Brust nur noch mehr. Irgendwann gegen Mittag kam eine neue Meldung, doch es war nicht die erhoffte. Anscheinend schwanden weitere zwei Leute im Wald. Sie waren Teil des Suchtrupps gewesen. Bei dieser Meldung explodierte das Internet vor Panik. Jeder hatte einen anderen Verdächtigen, doch alle malten sich das schlimmstmögliche Szenario aus, doch was wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, wusste nur ich. Fieberhaft dachte ich darüber nach. An diesen Ereignissen traf mich mindestens eine Mitschuld und ich musste etwas tun. Wenn ich den Leuten erzählen würde, was seit gestern im Wald lebt, würden sie mir nicht glauben und wenn sie mir doch glauben würden, wäre ihre Reaktion darauf wahrscheinlich den Wald niederbrennen zu lassen. Dass noch mehr Leute den Wald betreten konnte ich nach alledem ausschließen. Nur ein Wahnsinniger oder ein Idiot würde so was tun. Aber da wären noch die Vermissten, die meiner Einschätzung nach immer noch durch den Wald irrten und sterben würden, wenn ihnen niemand half. Ich durchdachte einige Zeit lang meine Optionen, doch dann fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich musste Matthäus davon überzeugen, diese Maßnahmen zu beenden. In den Wald zu gelangen gestaltete sich als nicht weiter schwierig, doch ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass man schon sehr bald Absperrungen um den Wald errichtet werden würden. Die Müllberge im Wald waren bereits kleiner geworden, aber dennoch machten sie immer noch ca. 70% des Waldbodens aus. Nichtsdestotrotz war es eine beachtlich Leistung in dieser kurzen Zeit so viel Müll beseitigt zu haben. „Matthäus?!“, rief ich durch den Wald, nachdem ich einige Zeit mich in die Tiefen des Waldes begeben hatte, doch es kam keine Antwort. Ich rief erneut und noch lauter nach Matthäus, aber es rührte sich weiterhin nichts. Irgendwann verließ ich den vorgegebenen Pfad und ging zwischen den toten, blätterlosen Bäumen umher. Alles war genauso ausgestorben wie immer. Matthäus hatte mir gesagt, dass wir uns nie mehr wiedersehen würden, doch das konnte ich nicht akzeptieren. Ich konnte die Leute nicht ihrem unvermeidlich tödlichen Schicksal überlassen. Nachdem ich gefühlte Stunden durch den Wald irrte und nur tote Pflanzen, Müll und verseuchte Bäche fand, versuchte ich es mit der letzten Möglichkeit, die mir einfiel, um mit Matthäus Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich griff in meine Hosentasche, holte eine leere Verpacken für Taschentücher hervor und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. In der Überzeugung, dass Matthäus wusste, dass ich so was nicht grundlos tat und deshalb den Kontakt zu mir suchen würde, bewahrte ich Ruhe. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn von meinen Absichten überzeugen konnte und dass er mich den Wald verlassen ließ. Eine kurze Zeit später setzte ich mich auf einen Baumstumpf und wartete. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht zeigte, würde er es niemals tun. Gefühlt eine Stunde verging und ich saß nur mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Baumstumpf und achtete auf Geräusche. Ich wusste, dass wenn sich Matthäus nicht zeigte nicht nur die Jungs verloren waren, sondern auch ich. Der Wald hatte sich vor mir versiegelt. Wenn er nicht zu mir kam, hatte ich auch keine Chance ihm mein Handeln zu erklären. Ich wusste, dass mein Leben auf der Kippe stand, doch ich war fest entschlossen die verschwundenen Leute zu befreien. Es war meine Verantwortung dies zu tun. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas. Ein rascheln. Ich atmete in gleichmäßigen Zügen ein und aus, um ruhig zu bleiben. Er war hier. Auf einmal schlang sich eine Wurzen um mein Bein und das so feste, dass es einen schmerzhaften Druck auf meine Knochen ausübte. Dann riss es mich mit der Kraft einer Rakete mit sich. Ich schlitterte über den Waldboden und schürfte mir dabei den kompletten Rücken auf. Die Wurzel ließ mich auf einer Lichtung los. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Mein Rücken fühlte sich so an, als wäre die ganze Haut entfernt. Mein Bein war ausgerenkt und mein Kopf hatte ich mir an mehreren Steinen hintereinander aufgeschlagen. Ich wollte gerade versuchen irgendwie aufzustehen, da schossen erneut Wurzeln aus dem Boden und schlangen sich fest um meine Gliedmaßen und meinen Torso. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mir mich zu bewegen. „Du enttäuschst.“, hörte ich eine dunkle Stimme in meiner Nähe. Bei dem klang dieser Stimme sickerte meine Entschlossenheit die Vermissten zu retten langsam aus meinem Geist und machten Platz für ein neues Gefühl. Todesangst. „Ich dachte wir ständen auf der selben Seite.“, fuhr Matthäus fort, „Und dann greifst Du keine 24 Stunden nachdem ich hier bin den Wald an? Habe ich dich wirklich so falsch eingeschätzt und völlig umsonst vor meinem Vater gerettet?“ „Nein.“, gab ich von mir mit dem Versuch mir irgendwie meine plötzliche Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen, „Ich musste Dich einfach wiedersehen. Es gibt etwas, das ich mit Dir besprechen muss.“ „Und was soll das sein?“, kam seine Stimme jetzt aus einer anderen Richtung. Anscheinend ging er langsam um mich herum. „Ich weiß, dass Du für das Verschwinden der Jungs und der anderen beiden Männern verantwortlich bist.“, begann ich, „Ich weiß, dass Du den Wald beschützen willst, aber Mord kann dafür doch keine Lösung sein. Du musst sie wieder freilassen.“ Matthäus lachte freudlos. „Also erst einmal...“, begann er, „Ich bin von den beiden Kerlen aus den Suchtrupps nur für das verschwinden von einem verantwortlich. Der andere hat sich das Bein verstaucht und liegt jetzt hier im Wald. Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn nachher hier raus helfen. Was den Rest angeht muss ich sagen, dass Du unfassbar naiv bist. Du willst, dass ich den Wald rette, ohne seinen Schändern etwas anzutun. Das ist so, als wolltest Du von der Polizei, dass sie Morde verhindern, aber die Mörder auf freiem Fuß lassen. Gäbe es eine friedliche Alternative, dann glaube mir, dass ich der Erste wäre, der diesen Weg einschlagen würde, aber den gibt es nicht.“ „Vielleicht betrachtest Du sie nur als Schädlinge, aber sie haben Familie. Sie sind schon ganz krank vor Sorge. Was soll ich ihnen sagen, wenn ihre Söhne nie mehr wiederkehren?“ „Warum solltest Du in Erklärungsnot geraten?“, fragte Matthäus offensichtlich verwundert, „Du hast Du rein gar nichts damit zu tun.“ „Oh doch.“, widersprach ich ihm, „Ich habe Dich hier hergebracht. Das alles passiert nur wegen mir.“ „Ach so.“, sagte er, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen, „Es geht also gar nicht darum, dass Du großartig Mitleid mit den Opfern hättest. Dein Problem ist nur, dass Du dich als Verantwortlicher für das alles siehst. Es geht also nur um die Schuldfrage.“ „Das ist irrelevant.“, gab ich von mir. „Nein ganz im Gegenteil.“, meinte Matthäus und kam auf mich zu. Ich lag flach auf dem Rücken, was ihn nur noch gigantischer erschienen ließ. „Ich denke ich kann dir sogar mit deinen Emotionen weiterhelfen.“, sagte er. „Und wie willst Du das ma...“, weiter kam ich nicht. Matthäus hob eine seiner Wurzeln empor und stieß sie mir in den offenen Mund. Meine Zähne brachen aus meiner Mundhöhle und wurden mit seiner Wurzel in das Innere meines Körpers gedrückt. Ich spürte schmerzhaft, wie er meine Luft- und Speiseröhre in Fezen riss. Meine Magensäure fraß sich durch meinen zerstörten Körper und den Moment, in dem er seine Wurzel wieder herauszog und dabei meinen Brustkorb mit sich riss, spürte ich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich lag als ausgeweidete, zerfledderte Leiche im Wald und sah nichts mehr. Nur noch Dunkelheit. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Etwas war anders als sonst. Ich befand mich in einem Wald aus Leichen. Hölzerne Leichen, welchen man noch den letzten Versuch ansah, sich in den Himmel zu erstrecken. Es war ein Anblick der in mir nichts als Mitleid auslöste. Waren sie wirklich alle tot? Aus den Tiefen der Erde drang ein Hilfeschrei. Irgendwo unter mir im Erdinneren war noch ein kleiner Lebensfunke erhalten, doch er war unendlich schwach. Ich wollte aufstehen, aber ich hatte keine Beine mehr. Stattdessen besaß ich einen schwarzen, wabernden Körper, welcher beim Versuch aufzustehen langsam empor schwebte. Ich tastete meinen Kopf ab und fühlte etwas hartes, hölzernes. Die Bäume um mich herum waren zwar tot, aber dennoch gaben sie mir eine Geborgenheit. Es war eine Geborgenheit, an die ich nur ganz schwache Erinnerungen hatte. Ich fühlte mich behütet, beheimatet und auch irgendwie geliebt. Ein Instinkt in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass ich hier ein Zuhause wie kein Zweites gefunden hatte und ich würde alles tun, um es zu beschützen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister